Happy Families
by stargirl52
Summary: Dawn is feeling really lonely and depressed, and when she sees the 'happy families' spell in Willow's old spell book, she thinks it will solve all her problems. Now Buffy realises that she and Spike are married, and only they know who they really are.....
1. The beginning

Fan fic- Buffy

Hey! Stargirl52 here! with a cool nu fan fic. Hope ya like it. ; )

**Last time on buffy:**

Dawn, alone, crying on her bed 

Anya and Xander standing in living room, ' We're getting married!'

Tara: I don't think this is gonna work.

Willow: Are you saying you're leaving me?

Buffy and spike in abandoned house. 'I'm in love with you!' he says.

'You're in love with pain!' she replies.

'I don't need you, slayer!' says spike, to Buffy.

'It's over between us.' Says buffy.

**Wolf howl**

**Theme song**

Buffy shoved the last spoon of cereal into her mouth, and headed for the door. 'Bye dawn! Be good!' she yelled before slamming the door shut behind her. She was on her way to her work, the doublemeat palace, a skanky fast-food restaurant in the centre of town.

Dawn sighed and lay on her bed. 'Uh! It's not fair! Buffy goes off, yet again, leaving me in the house, alone.' She turned over. ' Well, not really, Willow and Tara are coming over to keep me company!'

Just then the phone rang. She ran to get it. 'Hello! You have reached the summers household, I'm dawn, and you are?'

'Dawnie? Is that you?' It was Willow.

'Oh hi Willow! What's up?'

'Uh, Dawnie, I'm gonna have to cancel on you.'

'What! Why!'

'Uh, I've got to study. I've got this test and---'

'Don't worry. I understand. At least I'll have Tara.'

'Um, no. Tara's gone to study too. She told me to tell you. See, at least we're talking now!'

'Good for you.' Dawn struggled to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

'Oh Dawnie! I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you!'

'Don't need to worry about me.'

'Dawnie! You know I----'

'I'm fine. Bye' she hung up.

She flopped on her bed once more. 'What is there to do?' she thought. Nothing. Everyone had abandoned her, again. She was lonely. It wasn't the first time someone bailed on her. They did this on a regular basis! They had to pay. Maybe she could hide Willow's spell book. She didn't need it anyway, now that she had given up the art. She crept into Willow's room. After a few minutes of poking around, she found it. She placed it down on the bed. She opened it to a random page. There, in the centre of the page, was a spell, named the happy families spell. Dawn looked at it. 'Oooohhhh!' she said. 'Useful.' She began to read aloud.

_I want to find, I want to see,_

_Myself in a happy family,_

_With those I love, and those who are close,_

_Turn them, with this magick, to the family I want most_

With that she stood up, and headed for her room, taking the book with her.

Meanwhile, on her way to work, Buffy took a detour into the cemetery. Even though it was daytime, the sun wasn't out. Suddenly something grabbed her from behind, and yanked her into a nearby crypt. She was turned around and found herself facing, Spike, the vampire.

'Going somewhere, slayer?'

'Spike not now!'

'What do you mean?'

'I don't have time, Spike!'

'What? Oh! No, buffy, I don't think about it all the time. But, you, me, all alon—'

'Eewww! No!'

'Fine. What I was gonna tell you, was that- BUFFY DUCK!'

She did as she was told, and found an arrow narrowly miss her cheek. She turned around to see a demon facing her. It was quite tall, and its mottled skin was a bluey-greeny colour. It had feathers jutting out from the top of her head, which sat next a hat, and its already ugly face was twisted into an even uglier scowl. She ran at it full speed and delivered a blow to it's stomach. It doubled over, but in a second jumped up again and punched Buffy so hard; she went flying across the room. Spike, meanwhile, was trying to work out what kind of demon it was. 'Hmmm… Oh! It's a Gnar'fn Demon. Something about head, oh! BUFFY DON'T KNOCK HIS HAT! OR---' Too late Buffy had delivered a flying kick to the demon's hat. Suddenly their world went black.

Dawn set the book down on her desk and tapped it randomly. She left the room. Suddenly green light filled the room, and the rest of Sunnydale. Everyone was frozen as the light engulfed everybody.

Spike got up and brushed himself off. Buffy was doing the same. 'Where are we?' she asked.

'In a bog.' Spike said sarcastically. 'Where do you think we are, pet!'

She shrugged.

'In another bloody dimension!'

'What! How do we get back?'

'By finding the demon's hat.'

'Ok. What about the demon?'

'He'll try to stop you by trying to kill you'

'OK, you find the hat, I fight.'

'Wrong love, I fight, you find.'

'Fine!' She stormed off, searching for the hat, whilst Spike began to fight the approaching demon.

It took some time to find the hat, but she did. Instantly, she and Spike were sent back to his crypt. Coincidently, they landed on his bed. He wiggled his eyebrows, indicating.'

'Eeww! No!' she got off and went home. But, as soon as she got out of the crypt, she was overcome with a greenish glow, but it passed after a second, Spike too, had been overcome by the light.

'What the bloody hell was that!' he yelled, then collapsed on the floor, just like Buffy.

Xander and Anya were in the magic shop with Giles. Willow and Tara were studying for their test on the antique table. Xander was telling bad jokes, boring Giles and Anya out of their brains.

'So I said, d'ya know what I said? I said-'

But he never got to finish his joke, as the green light poured in through the window. Everyone was frozen, whilst slowly, their memories where being erased. They awoke from their trance, and Giles said, 'I always knew that Xander's jokes will be the death of us all!' Before all of them fainted.

Buffy woke up from her sleep. She felt refreshed and felt much better then she had in ages. She turned over to find Spike- Spike! What the hell was Spike doing in her bed! She kicked him off. He landed with a thud on the floor.

'What the!' he yelped. 'Wait a minute, what the hell am I doing here!'

Buffy jumped out of her bed and stared at him. He stood up, on the other side of the bed and stared at her.

'So,' she said 'You don't know why we're here?'

'No. Am I s'posed to?'

'No, it's just, I don't know either. The last thing I remember, is coming out the dimension thingy.'

'Huh. Same. Where's everybody else?'

'I don't know. I'll check.' She turned towards the door.

'Wait! Buffy, what's that on your finger?'

She looked down. 'Huh?' On her finger was a ring, with a massive diamond on it. It looked like a wedding ring. She shook her head. 'I, I don't remember. Spike, am I married?'

'Not that I know of, why don't you look on the inside of the ring? It might have a name.'

'Good point.' She took off the ring and looked on the inside. Sure, enough, there was a message. She read aloud:

'For you, from William.' She was puzzled. 'William? Oh gosh!' she turned around. 'You! You're William!' she pointed at Spike. 'And I…..' she pulled a face. 'Am your wife!'

'No need to look so unhappy, love. I'm not that bad!'

'Yes. Yes you are. I'm gonna see Willow, and Xander, and-'

'Pet, you can't do that! You don't know what's on the other side of that door! They may have been affected. You can't go and scream bloody Mary to them! They'll send you to a mental institute!'

'Ok, but don't get any ideas. I told you we are over.'

'I know. But…. Hey? What if we have to look convincing? You know,' he pointed to the ring. 'You know play the part, act 'married.'

'Then, then we'll look convincing, but I won't mean any of it.'

'Sounds good to me.'

Buffy grimaced. She was about to about the door, when Anya bustled in with her duster and vacuum. 'Oh! Miss Summers! I was just about to wake you up! And you, Mr. Summers.'

'What the!' Spike couldn't help but say.

'Excuse me, is there something wrong, Mr Summers?'

'Um yes, what did you call me?'

'Mr Summers, sir.'

'Huh?'

'Mr. William Summers, sir.'

'Okay…..' He then remembered that they were supposed to act as if everything was normal, even though, to him and Buffy, everything was not. 'Oh yeah! Sorry, just tired, you know?'

Anya smiled. 'I know how you feel, Mr Summers.'

Buffy piped up, 'Um, Anya, could you give me and sp- I mean, William a moment, please? Me and my ………husband need to talk. '

'Of course!' Anya hurried out of the room, and shut it behind her.

'What was that!' she burst out.

'Um, I think, Anya is our maid.'

'Oh gosh.' Buffy looked away. Suddenly, she realised, that this wasn't her room. Well, not really. It had the same bedspread, but it seemed, bigger, and had way more stuff in it. Lot's of expensive stuff. Was she rich?

'Spike, look around. My room's different. Where are we!'

He was about to open the curtain, but stopped. He turned to look at her, looking abit sheepish. 'Vampire, remember?'

She crossed the room to the window, and looked out. The street looked normal, but her garden seemed bigger, with lovely flowers, and plants, that hadn't been there before. 'Spike, are you a vampire?'

'Buffy, are you feeling alright?'

'No, since, things have changed here, are you still a vampire?'

'I'll check.'

'How? Are you just gonna walk into the sun?'

'That's the plan.'

'You'll get yourself killed!'

'I'm already dead.'

'But you'll get dusted.'

'Well I'm not gonna stick around, am I?'

Spike stepped out of the shadows, and into the sunlight. Nothing happened. 'Hey!' he said. 'I'm a day-walker!'

'A what?'

'A day-walker. A vampire that can walk in sunlight.'

'Oh. But that doesn't mean you are a vampire. Maybe holy water will work.' She went to her cupboard. Thankfully, something she recognised. Her eyes ran past her clothes. They were all there. She spotted her chest at the bottom of the cupboard. She opened it, and proceeded to open the false bottom, to find her collection of stakes, weapons, vials of holy water, and other macabre objects. But there was nothing there. She searched her cupboard. Nothing there. _What!_ _Where is my stuff! _She thought frantically.

'Spike,' she called. 'I can't see anything.

'What do you mean, pet?'

'All my stuff, it's gone!'

'Have you looked everywhere?'

'Yes!'

'Is there anything else that you may have, that'll show that you're the slayer?'

Buffy got up and searched through her clothes. She found her 'patrol clothes' Normally, they were covered in dried blood that won't come out, or specks of dust that had latched onto her clothing whilst slaying. But her clothes were immaculate. There were no stains to be seen.

'Spike! I don't think I'm the slayer here!'

'Crap. Okay, let's go outside, and talk to people. Hey! I've got an idea.'

He told her quickly, before letting a slightly impatient Anya to clean their room.

The pair walked into the kitchen. Xander, Giles, Tara and Willow were there.

'Buffy!' Xander said. 'Good sleep?'

'Uh, I guess.' Following Spike's ridiculous plan, she collapsed on the floor. Everyone hurried around her. Spike rushed to her side.

'Buffy! Speak to me! Speak to me!' he gave her the signal, and she 'woke' up.

'Where am I?' she said. 'Who am I?'

'I think she has amnesia.' Spike said.

'Your name is Buffy. You are my wife.' He looked around at everyone. 'Help me explain. It might trigger her memory.'

Willow spoke up. 'Buffy, this is William, your husband, I am Willow, your sister. This is Xander, Williams, brother, and this is Gramps, our dad.'

Spike nodded. 'I see.' Everyone looked at him. He turned away.

Xander continued.

'Buffy, you are a real estate agent, and Will, is an accountant. He-'

'WHAT! I'M NOT A BLOODY ATTORNY! He looked up. 'THAT IS BLOODY UNFAIR!'

'Will, what's up with you?' Xander commented.

'Uh, nothing. Just got a um, headache.'

Xander made a 'whatever' face and carried on.

'You have a lovely daughter, Dawn, and she is 15. Um, I'm an accountant, and Willow is a computer scientist. I think that's it.'

'Yeah.' Put in Willow. 'All done.'

'Wow! It's a miracle!' Buffy smiled. 'I remember! I'm Buffy Summers! And I've got nothing to do with slaying, vampires, demon, and other beasties. I'm free!'

The others looked at her weirdly.

'Maybe you should lie down, Buffy.' Giles said. 'And you too, Spike. You are acting rather odd.'

'No! I'm fine. Actually, I'll drop Buffy to work right now. Yeah, to her office. Bye!' he left the room, dragging Buffy with him.

He found a car in the driveway, smashed a window, and got in. Buffy did the same, and sat down in the driver's seat. They sped off, with Xander running after them, screaming 'That's my car!'

Buffy rummaged around in the compartment, searching for a map. It occurred to her, that they were still in their nighties, save for Spike, who only had pyjama bottoms.

They quickly turned around and headed for home. They quickly got in, but were immediately surrounded by their 'family' They stopped in their tracks. Xander stepped forward. 'We want answers, and we want them now.'

**fade to Black**.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

I hope you like it, I toiled long and hard on it...

Please review! I need comments! But only flame if ya have a reason. k? Ciao!

Stargirl52

P.S email me at if ya want the latest chptr b4 evry1 else, or u got sumthin to say...


	2. Amnesia

Hey! It's the next chapter to 'Happy families' sorry it took a long time, I had exam week. Anyways, here you go!

By the way, thanks to all those people who wrote reviews! They were really nice. Amy, Sacha? Hope you like this one:

Giles' Voice, 'Last time on Buffy'

Dawn:_ I want to find, I want to see,_

_Myself in a happy family,_

_With those I love, and those who are close,_

Turn them, with this magick, to the family I want most 

Spike: We're in another dimension.

Green light pours everywhere, from the spell book.

Buffy and Spike wake up, in her room.

Buffy: You're William! And… I'm am your wife!

Buffy: I'm not the slayer.

Xander: What's wrong with you guys?

Xander: We want answers, and we want them now.

**Wolf howl**

**Theme song**

Buffy and Spike shifted uneasily, as they knew that they were well and truly busted. Suddenly, Spike laughed out loud. They all looked at him strangely, but he ignored them.

'That was ssooooo funny!' he said, between gasps. Buffy looked at him as if he was mad. He winked her. She got confused.

'What?' she said. Spike stopped laughing. Still in pretend mode, he said, 'Honey, the joke is over. OVER.' He winked several times.

'Oh!' she said. 'Yeah!' she laughed. 'We had you going there!' she grinned sheepishly. _Gosh! _She thought _I'm so blonde!_ She shook her head. 'You really believed us.'

'A..a.. joke?' Xander spluttered. He looked out the window. 'Did you have to go to such lengths?' He stared at his shattered window once more. 'Man!'

'Too bad, bro. Sorry!' Spike said, with no hint of apology in his voice at all.

Xander's face started to go red, and everyone around him prepared for an explosion, but Spike, was not worried. He could take the human out, but he didn't feel an evil urge to attack Xander. None at all. _That's weird_. He said to himself.

But suddenly, a green light swept over Xander, and everyone else, except Buffy and Spike.

Xander's skin tone went back to normal, and everyone, stopped flinching. Xander blinked twice. 'Wh.. what?' Buffy? Spike? What are you doing here? You should be having a lie-in, it's a Saturday.

'Ya could have told me!' Spike shouted. 'Now I look like an idiot.'

'What are you talking about dear brother?' Now, be quiet, and go back to bed. I'll order Anya to bring you up breakfast.'

Spike just stared at him 'What?' Just then Anya bustled in, and shooed them to their room. She pushed them in, and closed the door. Buffy sat on the bed. 'What was that all about?' she asked.

'Dunno. This stuff is really weird.' Spike replied, leaning against the door.

Buffy sighed, and laid her head on the newly made bed. 'What am I gonna do?'

'Hey what about me? I have the same problem you know!'

She ignored him, and Spike began to mutter about slayers, being high and mighty.

She sat up suddenly. 'What about Dawn!' she screeched. She got up and ran for the door. 'I have to know if she's alright. _Gosh, what is going on?_ She thought frantically. Spike stopped her. 'Hey love, don't go back out there, we might have another close call. You know what happened last time. You might blow it again.'

She tried to push past him, but didn't succeed.

'Get…out…of…my… WAY!' she yelled, as she tried to ram into him. Nothing happened.

'Wow!' Spike said. 'Do I have super strength too?'

'No you don't!' she said. 'I, I just need to hit harder.'

She focused all her strength in her fist, and aimed at Spike's face. She hit him, but still, he didn't even flinch. Angered, she rammed her fists at his chest, her hands feeling tiny. She looked up at him. 'Tell me that hurt?' she asked. He shook his head.

'Not even a teeny bit?'

'Ha ha!' He yelled. 'I have super strength! I can go back to what I was. I'll find Dru, and Darla. Forget about Angel, he's a wimp. We'll… we'll rule the world!' he laughed again. 'This is great.'

'No.' Buffy said. 'Move.' She went over to the door. 'I won't blow my cover. I just want to know about Dawn.' She reached for the handle, and pulled. Nothing happened. She pulled again. _Damn you, door! _She thought. She tried one last time. When she failed, again, Spike grabbed a hold of the door, and pulled. It opened, easily.

'Is there something wrong with me?' she cried, from the floor.

'No. It's not you. It's me!' he laughed again. Trying to test his new- found strength, he tried to pick up a table, which he saw was nailed to the floor. He pulled. But it didn't budge. He pulled, and yanked, and heaved, but it wouldn't move. Swearing, he tried moving it to the side, at least. He rammed into it, but only succeeding in getting a splinter in his thumb.

'Woah!' he said 'If that'd been my heart, I'd have been staked.'

'IF, you are a vampire in this weird place. But I don't think you are, considering how you're so weak.'

'Hey! I'm stronger than you!' he called, as she headed for the door.

She managed to open it, and went to find Dawn. She went through each room, searching for her sister. She passed what looked like Xander's room. It didn't have any posters of cartoons, like she would have imagined, but was plain and boring. Surprisingly, it was tidy. Willows room was a computer nerd's dream. Not implying that Willow is a nerd, ofcourse! It was modern, and up-to-date, with a computer, and other gadgets littered around the place. She passed Giles' room, and saw books, upon, books, upon books. She smiled. _So Giles! _At least something was normal. She went inside, and ran her fingers along the spines. She had never been one for books, but, it was the only thing normal here. She stopped, and looked closer at the covers. They weren't the books about beasties and baddies, that she knew so well, they were novels, and other literature books, by Jane Austin, The Brontë sisters, Shakespeare, and loads of others, Buffy couldn't recognise. She backed out of the room, and continued searching for Dawn.

She found her on a soft, light pink bed. She went in, and sat next to her.

'Dawnie?' she said softly, not wanting to interrupt dawn from her thoughts.

'Yeah, mom?' she replied.

**Fade to Black**

Hope ya liked it. Gosh. I've nearly gone crossed eyed writing this fic, staring at the screen so much lol

Please review, and only flame if ya have a reason. Chapter 3 coming up soon………… C ya! Stargirl52

-----x------


	3. Thinking

Hey! Got the next chapter! Hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews. V. much appreciated. Thanks to Sach, and Amy, (Sachet, and baka-chin) ha ha lol. I will keep writing, and spuffy4eva, you got the plot in a nutshell. Good for you! I'll have to make it harder, and more interesting…………

Ok, let's go!

Giles' voice: Last time on Buffy the Vampire slayer.

Xander getting angry, about to shout. Green light.

Xander, calm : What are you doing here? Go to bed!'

Spike: What was that all about?

Buffy: What are we going to do?

Buffy, trying, and failing to open the door. Spike opening it easily.

Spike trying to lift table, failing.

Buffy: I doubt you're a vampire

Dawn: Yes mom?

**Wolf howl**

**Theme song**

Buffy stopped breathing for a moment. What did she just say? Mom? Mom? MOM! She sucked in some much needed air, and began to think about this. She was Dawn's mother, and the father, the father, was, Spike, OMG! She nearly screamed.

Oh gosh. What if this is some sort of alternate universe, where she was married to Spike? She shuddered. Then…. Where was her alternate self? Maybe, she had swapped places with her…. Then, her alternate self must be strutting around in her world, kissing Spike, in front of Xander, and Willow! She felt disgusted. The only vampire she wanted to kiss, was Angel, and he was gone. The word 'mom' echoed round and round her head. Wait! What about HER mom? Joyce Summers? She was the only person Buffy wanted to speak to right now. She looked up. Was she still dead? Or was she alive? She wanted desperately to know, but if her mother was dead, she didn't want to be told again. She didn't want the shock, and pain to come back. She shut her eyes, and when she reopened them, she found Dawn staring at her, curiously.

'What's the matter mom?' she asked, worried. Buffy shook her head. She'd forgotten all about Dawn, that she was there, on the bed. Buffy looked at her properly. Waah! She nearly yelled. Her once noisy, moody, teenaged sister had transformed. She had a sweet face, with little brown ringlets. Her clothes were stylish, yet, dressed in innocence. This, this, was not her sister, daughter, whatever. She looked at her again.

'Mom? What's the matter?' she asked, her voice shaky. 'Why are you looking at me like that?'

'Oh!' Buffy said. 'Dawn, I, I have a headache.' She lied 'I just came to see where you were. I thought you had gone.'

'Gone where, Mom?'

'Um, out with your friends.'

'Naahhh… I don't feel like shopping.'

Buffy nearly fell over. Not want to go shopping? Dawn lived for shopping. Especially with her friends.

Buffy got up. 'Yeah. You go and do your…' she looked over Dawn's shoulder. 'Homework?' she tried not to show her surprise, and walked off. She shook her head, trying to clear it.

She went to the kitchen, and began to get some Oreos to eat.

She searched the cupboards, but there was nothing there. She went into the other cupboards, searching for at least a pop tart. She couldn't find anything, but nutri-grains, and low cholesterol, non-fatty foods. She groaned, and helped herself to some weetabix. She spooned a bit into her mouth, not used to such a non-sweet flavour in her mouth, so early in the morning. She grumbled, shoving more into her mouth. She frowned, trying to think of what was happening. Suddenly the window flew open. Caught by surprise, Buffy choked on her weetabix, resulting, in a few minutes coughing time.

'What the!' she gasped, in between coughs.

'Howdy neighbour!' It was Warren. 'Sorry about that, I er, didn't mean to catch you by surprise. Enjoying your er, weetabix? It looks nice… all over the floor. Goes with the er, curtains.' He smiled.

She growled at him, from the floor. She got up, and tried unsuccessfully to brush off the wet brown mush from her clothes. 'Eeewwww…' she wailed. 'I'm all wet!'

She came up close to the window, and glared at Warren. 'I'm not in the mood, you nerd. Get lost!'

He gulped. 'Understood. Clear as… crystal, and so on and so forth...' he nodded, trailing off. 'Yeah, I gotta go…' he turned, and walked quickly back to his house, which, strangely enough, wasn't a dirty, hang out spot, covered with pictures of Wonderwoman, and Xena all across the windows, door, and everywhere else. It was clean, and tidy, atleast from the outside.

She grumbled, and went upstairs to change, leaving the mess behind. She went up to her room, well, the room that seemed to belong to her…. And Spike. She went to her en-suite, and stepped into the shower. A brief thought came into her head, about drowning herself in the water, but no, she wasn't like that. She would never, ever do that to Dawn, or any of the others. If she had to die, she would die fighting……but she wouldn't mind drowning Warren though…..

With her towel, wrapped around her, she went to the wardrobe, and began to inspect the clothes. It was business-type clothes, with hardly any casual. She rummaged around, though, and put on some dark jeans, and a red t-shirt. She looked in the mirror. Yeah, she looked the same, just as she did, when she had left her world. Did her hair up into a loose ponytail, and lay on the bed.

**Ding dong!**

She ignored the doorbell, thinking someone else would get it.

**Ding dong!**

She closed her eyes, ignoring the sound.

**Dingdongdingdongdingdong!**

She got up, and headed for the door. 'Fine, if no-one else is going to open the door!' she mumbled. She opened, it, mid ring.

Andrew looked at her sheepishly. 'Sorry.' He smiled. 'Um, hey B… Buffy, have you er, got any, sugar? I was baking and-'

She cut him off, with a signal of her hand, and went to the kitchen. She found the sugar and gave it to him, looking annoyed.

'Anything else?' she said expectantly.

'Um, no, that's it, I think. Um, bye, Mrs Summers, er Buffy. He walked off.

'What is with it with them? Is it their personal mission to by pains in my ass, wherever I go?' she sighed, closing the door.

She walked up the stairs, and into her room. She collapsed on her bed, and within minutes, she was fast asleep.

Spike sat on the brick wall of the neighbourhood park, thinking. 'Great.' He said to himself. 'I'm bloody stuck in this stupid bloody dimension, with no bloody hope of getting out. Just bloomin great. A little kid walked passed, staring at the grown man, with bright hair, sitting on a wall, talking to himself. The man growled at him, and he screamed and ran off.

'Oh, yeah, and I'm stuck with the slayer, to boot.'

He smiled. That wasn't such a bad thing. He made a vow, that soon, he would 'do' the slayer, and then, make her pay….

Buffy woke up from her sleep. It was late. She checked the time, on the bedside clock. It was 11: 00pm. She went over to the window, and stared outside. She didn't feel so tired now, but still not refreshed. She stared out at her new world. Her eyes wondered to the street. There were loads of people down there. Why? She squinted down, trying to recognise the faces. She gasped. Vampire!. She looked down again. Every single one of them, a vampire. She could see their shining white fangs, tinted, with red, and their demonic visage. In a flash, she was on the window ledge, ready to drop down and attack, momentarily forgetting that she didn't have her added slayer strength to help her fight. There was no slayer here to protect the world from vampires. With this advantage, they could take over the world. She gasped again, as she tumbled out of the window, losing her grip. She fell, for what seemed like forever, until she hit the ground. She was unconscious, a moment after impact. Her body lay still, on the ground, vulnerable to the swarm of vampires swarming around her.

**Fade to black**

**The End**

So, another chapter finished. I'm so tired, and my hands hurt…

But I'm ok, and nothing will stop me from writing the next chapter, because, even I want to know what happens next! Oh yeah! By the way, since, all of this is coming straight from my head, I really need a plan, so, give me some ideas, you guys! Email me, or write it in your reviews. Thnx,

Stargirl52

x----


	4. Recovery

Hey, sorry I'm a little late posting, but I was doing other things, and to those who know me, I get distracted VERY easily……… Anyway, thanks for your ideas, very much appreciated, though I'm still waiting for a few Amy-kun, and sabouki cough cough

Naughty! But, I've got the storyline now, well, just the basics. But now I have some guidelines, instead of the jumbled mess that makes up my head….

See? Going off topic. Well, anyway, back to the story.

Giles' voice- 'Last time on Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Warren: Howdy neighbour!

Buffy, coughing on the floor, weetabix everywhere..

Spike, sitting on a brick wall: I'll make her pay..

Vampires everywhere.

Buffy, leaning over windowsill, falling, and landing on the floor, unconscious.

Vampires swarming over her……..

**Wolf howl**

**Theme Song**

The vampires licked their lips in unison. One vampire, a pretty blonde laughed, this was her first meal all night. She surged forward, causing the others to speed up as well. But wait. She sniffed the air. There was something strange about this girl. She smelled strange, compared to the other humans here. Almost, as if, not from this world. She ignored this, and went in for the kill. She placed her hands on either side of the girl's tender neck, and sank her fangs into it, piercing the skin. She sucked up some of the blood, tasting its sweetness. It tasted sweeter than any blood she had ever tried. It reminded her of the legends of the slayer. There were rumours that once, there was a legacy of the slayers, that used to balance out the number of vampires, their aim: to kill every single one of them. They had been despised, by all creatures of the night, but then, the legacy was no more. But there were tales that a slayer's blood was the sweetest on earth. So, if a vampire ever had the luck or strength to kill one, they would have the prize of tasting the wondrous blood, to praise them.

She sucked in some more blood, and smiled. Vampires around her were shouting and yelling at her to give them a share. She ignored them, and carried on. Suddenly, the yelling increased and then, before she could have a chance to turn around, she was kicked into the air. Spike stood in the middle of the road, nursing his sore foot. 'Bloody slayer… always waiting for me to go and bloody save her…'

He picked up the battered woman, and ran indoors, running top speed, to avoid being caught by the fanged freaks. He ran inside, and slammed the door. He was breathing hard. He had been on his way home, when he heard an uproar of laughs and yells. He had walked a bit faster, curious to find out what the noise was. When he saw the vampires, he had sprinted over to them, trying to save his 'wife' who he had seen, covered in blood.

He yelled for Giles and the others. Giles! Willow! Anya!………………………………Xander.'

He mumbled the last word, as he didn't give a bloody damn whether Xander was there.

They came rushing to the door. 'What happened?'

Willow stared at Buffy. 'We, we've got to get an, um, a, doctor.'

She rushed off, to use the phone. Giles stared at Buffy inquisitively. 'Are you alright?' he asked the unconscious Buffy. Though eh knew he would get no reply.

She groaned. Giles looked up at Spike. 'Goodness gracious! What happened?'

Spike shifted uncomfortably, still holding Buffy. He tried to think of a good excuse, but he found none.

'Dunno. I came back from my…er.. walk, and saw her unconscious on the floor, bleedin'. I think she fell out of the window. Yeah. She fell out of the window.'

The others looked at him, suspiciously.

'What? Are you saying that I would hurt my own wife?'

The others shook their heads.

Willow came back. 'I, er, phoned the ambulance. They're on their way.' Her face went a pale greeny colour, as she stared at Buffy's still form. She was alive, thank goodness.

They pressed on her wounds to stop the bleeding, until the meds arrived. They watched as Buffy's frail body was placed on to the stretcher, to be taken to the hospital. Spike jumped into the ambulance after them. The rest followed in their own cars.

'How are you feeling today?' Willow asked her sister.

Buffy sat on the hospital bed, propped up on a dozen pillows. 'Fine, thanks. I'm just amazed at how I'm not…dead.'

'Near death experience, eh? That's a new one.' Willow chuckled at her own joke.

Buffy joined in half-heartedly, wishing that she could tell Willow that she had already died, twice, and had near-death experiences everyday. Well, nearly everyday.

She subconsciously fingered the two bite marks on her neck. She could tell they were a vampire's, even without Spike explaining the whole thing to her earlier in the morning.

She had lost a lot of blood. She already knew that. She felt weak. 'Willow.' She said, 'Is Dawn alright?'

She had asked this question ten times already.

'She's fine, why shouldn't she be?'

Buffy was still trying to get her head round the fact that Dawn was actually safe in this world. She had no real danger, just as long as she didn't go outside in the dark.

'No. I just wanted to know that she isn't in shock or that she isn't too worried about me.'

'No. She's fine. Don't worry. Now. You get some rest. It's what the doctors recommended.' She left, before Buffy could get in a last word.

Buffy flopped back onto her pillows. She didn't like being alone. She needed her friends. Now that she wasn't the slayer here, she wouldn't have her super slayer increased healing ability. She would be here for a long time.

Xander paced the waiting room. That damned Willow. She had told the doctors not to let anyone in to see Buffy until 1 o'clock. He paced even more. Dawn was waiting patiently, on one of the chairs, thinking. He stared at her. She was acting more mature than him. He laughed at the irony. A teenager acting more mature than an adult. Not that adults were saints anyway, but everyone knew about raging hormones……..

He saw William striding up the corridor. 'Will! Don't go in there. We're not allowed.' William merely gave him 'the finger' and opened the door. 'I can't believe I'm related to him!' Spike thought, as he entered the room.

Buffy was out of her bed, staring out the window.

'Having fun?' he asked.

She jumped, taken by surprise. She hadn't heard him come in. 'You're not supposed to be in here.'

'Stuff that.' He sat on the bed. 'And it's not as if I would be interrupting your 'resting' session.'

Buffy cringed. He was right. But she was just so bored!

'I…I am resting. Just in a different way than most people.' That was a crap excuse. Wait, why should she be making excuses to Spike? 'It's none of your business.' She huffed. She turned, and carried on staring out of the window.

'Anything interesting out there, or are you fascinated with watching weeds grow?'

'I'm not looking at anything in particular, thank you very much. Just….staring.'

There was a distant chime, marking one o'clock. Xander burst into the room, followed by a very calm Dawn.

Suddenly Dawn's face lit up. 'Daddy!' she shrieked.

**Fade to Black**

**To be continued…**

Heh heh heh. Spike, a daddy? Yeah, I know, pretty slow chapter, but I had to explain it, didn't I?

Anyway, looking forward to hearing more ideas.

Stargirl52

------x------


	5. Daddies, Sundaes, and untold secrets

Sorry it took such a long time posting, but I've been really busy, so please forgive me.

Gile's voice: 'Last time on Buffy the vampire slayer:' 

Vampires closing in on unconscious Buffy

Spike: Bloody slayer… always waiting for me to go and bloody save her…'

Willow: I, er, phoned the ambulance. They're on their way.' Her face went a pale greeny colour, as she stared at Buffy's still form. She was alive, thank goodness.

Buffy sat on the hospital bed, propped up on a dozen pillows. 'Fine, thanks. I'm just amazed at how I'm not…dead.'

Dawn: Daddy!

Wolf howl Theme Song 

Spike stared at Dawn. 'What the bloody hell did she just call me!' was what he wanted to say, but he held his tongue. He prised the girl off him, and looked at Buffy for help.

She smirked. 'Well _Spikey_, what are you gonna say to your _daughter_?'

He glared at her. 'I hate you!' he mouthed to her.

He turned back to his 'daughter'. "Hey…..niblet.'

'Niblet? Daddy, You always call me your darling, or princess!'

Spike had to stop himself from throwing up. When did his alternate self become such a dork?

Buffy sat there, wanting desperately to laugh out loud. She wanted to scream in delight as she saw Spike squirm, trying not to kill everyone in the room.

'Well?' Dawn's eyes shone 'Aren't you going to call me darling? Or Princess?' Her bottom lip quivered.

'Uh, aren't you a bit old for those stu- those um… names? I mean, you ARE a teenager…Heck, when I was your age, I-'

He stopped. Something was wrong. 'When I was your age?' That was just stepping the line. He was sounding like, like, a parent! And he couldn't help it, the words just seemed to come out of his mouth. I mean, in HIS world, he _had_ liked Dawn, thinking she was cute, and maybe, he cared for her… just a tiny bit, but this, this, was impossible.

'What Daddy? What did you just say? Are you saying I'm a baby?' Suddenly her eyes welled up with tears. She was getting emotional for nothing. But, so much had happened, she deserved to be allowed to cry. She knew, somehow, that the Buffy and Spike here, were weird, but no, It couldn't be…

Spike, seeing Dawn's face, suddenly had this strange, and utterly weird urge to take her out for a sundae.

'What?' went through his mind, as he led his 'daughter through the halls of the hospital, and outside, as he called down a nearby taxi.

'Charlie's Sundae Place' he found himself saying to the cabbie.

'oooh!' was Dawn's reply. She had been suspicious, as to her father's intentions, as, he never told her where he was taking her. She had thought he was taking her home.

But, Charlie's was cool.

'You know, I'm kinda worried about William, Buff and Dawnie,'

It was Xander's voice. They had all been kicked out of the hospital room again, due to Willow's wishes, who, had arrived just as Spike and Dawn left.

Buffy was alone, again. She went over to the door, and pressed her ear to it. Yeah, it was eavesdropping, but, they were talking about her!

'I mean, they said it was a joke, but all of them? They've been acting soo weird, I dunno if they're joking, or not, but…'

'Stop worrying. I mean, uh, they said they said it was a joke, so, we should believe them, right?'

'Right. Let's go. We'll come back later'

'No!' Buffy silently pleaded. Talk more! Talk more! What did they mean about Dawn? What was she doing? Tell me!

She heard footsteps, and then, there was silence, save for the ordinary sounds heard in a hospital.

She lay down on the hospital bed, slowly, as she was still delicate. Man, she really missed her super-slayer powers, now. The accelerated-healing one especially. She never thought she'd say this, but…………. she missed being the slayer.

'Sooo…' Spike said, as he found himself eating a strawberry sundae, sitting across a small table opposite Dawn, who had a gigantic chocolate sundae, with chocolate sauce, chocolate sprinkles, and some chocolate buttons on top. He was still wondering how a wallet had appeared in his pocket, so that he could pay for the expensive treats. Was that the money left over from his kitten gambling game? He didn't care. He stared at Dawn.

'Sooo.. what?' Dawn looked up at him from her food.

'So…. Um… What do you wanna do after this?'

'Um.. I don't know.' She smiled. 'Daddy? Can we go shopping? Pretty please?' She blinked her eyes at him.

'Uh, yeah. Ok then.' Aaaaahhhhhh! Bloody hell! What was wrong with his mouth? He couldn't control it! Shopping? What?

He watched helplessly as Dawn dragged him out of Charlies, and into all the other surrounding shops.

'Bloody hell!' Spike screamed, one last time, before he was dragged into the depths of 'Claire's accessories'

'Noooooooooooooooo!'

**Fade to black**

**To be continued**

Yeah, a kind of pointless chapter, but I hope you like it, I mean Spike's uncontrollable mouth? And Claires?

Please review! So that I know that it is worth carrying on but, to those who HAVE reviewed, thankyou!


	6. ants, escapes, & a near death experience

Okay, So, SO! Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I have been so busy lately, I haven't had time to sit down and write, but… I have a new chappie for you now, so read away! And also, review!

Giles voice: Last time on Buffy the Vampire Slayer:

Spike: 'Niblet? Daddy, You always call me your darling, or princess!'

Spike: 'Uh, aren't you a bit old for those stu- those um… names? I mean, you ARE a teenager…Heck, when I was your age, I-'

Xander: 'You know, I'm kinda worried about William, Buff and Dawnie,'

'I mean, they said it was a joke, but all of them? They've been acting soo weird, I dunno if they're joking, or not, but…'

Dawn: She smiled. 'Daddy? Can we go shopping? Pretty please?' She blinked her eyes at him.

Spike: 'Uh, yeah. Ok then.' Aaaaahhhhhh! Bloody hell! What was wrong with his mouth? He couldn't control it! Shopping? What?

Spike: "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Wolf Howl**

**Theme Song**

Buffy sat on her hospital bed, watching the hands of the clock inch, slowly, round. Where had Spike and Dawn gone?

She was desperate to know. To know if Dawn was safe, and, maybe, Spike was ok too. After all, he couldn't look after himself anymore, as he was human. Mere human.

She sighed. How was she going to get out? She hated this hospital, with all the super-sweet nurses, and the terrible food. She wanted to get out of there, and fast. She could, stand, and her wounds were healing already. She had no reason to stay. Well, they were releasing her tonight, but, she couldn't wait that long.

So…. What are you waiting for, slayer? Escape….

She heard Spike's voice in her head. Man, was he going to haunt her everywhere she went?

But, she took 'his' advice, and broke the window, escaping. But, she wasn't stupid enough to not change back into the clothes Willow had got her, on a recent shopping spree in the mall. She ran out, Pulling on some shoes, and she legged it, home.

His life flashed before his eyes. He was dying, being suffocated by a whirling mass of pinks and purples. He tried to scream, but no sound came out. There were brats everywhere, buying several items, it hurt his eyes. He was used to the dark, not, not, this!

Spike grabbed Dawn by the collar, and yanked her out of the shop, yelling: 'Don't worry, niblet! I'LL SAVE YOU!' She squealed, enjoying the ride.

He huffed, panting. Now, outside, his head felt clearer. He was never, ever going to go there again.

Dawn sighed, but, had managed to buy a lot in that time. She went off, with her dad, home.

"I'm gonna be scarred for the rest of my bloody undead life!"

"Buffy? What are doing! You should be in the hospital!"

"Um….." Buffy cursed herself. Caught.

"We weren't supposed to pick you up, until tonight!"

"Um, yeah, I know, but, I er, told the doctor how much I SOO didn't want to be there, and he offered to drop me home!"

Xander raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah! See, look outside, you might catch a glimpse of his car as he goes away!"

She turned to the window. "No, he's gone" she smiled brightly. "Now, I have to go, and have a shower!"

She headed off, leaving a dumbstruck Xander behind.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Dawn and Will arrived, carrying numerous shopping bags.

"Ahh… You took her to the mall! Good for you, what did you buy? Something good I hope!"

Will glared at him, and headed up stairs. "Bloody famiy…" he muttered.

Dawn smiled at her 'uncle'. Look! I bought loads of things! I would have bought more, but Daddy didn't want to stay there any longer."

Xander smiled. At least something was normal.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he heard a shriek. He ran towards the kitchen, to find, the maid, standing on a chair, screaming her head off.

"What? What is it?"

"Um. Theres a small, insect like, thing, crawling up the table leg!"

"Anya, that's an ant. Here… you smush the ant." He said, doing so, with his hand. "Like so" (Sorry to all those bug-lovers!)

"Thankyou!" She said, getting down. "Look! There's another one!"

"Ok, you try that one."

She crept up to it. "Smush!" She cried, whacking the ant, with a tremendous force, causing it to wobble.

"Uh.. not that hard."

"Ok. Got it." She went off, her hands at the ready, to kill any more intruders.

Xander shook his head. She had always bee like that. Maybe it was because she was foreign. Maybe where she came from, there were no ants. Well, wherever that was, he wanted to be there," he said, 'smushing' another ant.

But, she did act strange. As if, she wasn't human.

Maybe she was an alien…….

He shook his head again, and sat down to watch some American football. "Ahhh…. This is the life…."

**Fade to black**

**To be continued**

There, done! And I apologise again, for being slow to update. I WILL try HARDER! Lol.

Please don't give up on me, and review!


End file.
